


Homebrew

by tordarroch



Series: Layers [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Nero doesn't want to talk about his feelings, but a few of Dante's special beers loosens his tongue.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Layers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945813
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156





	Homebrew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/gifts).



> this is set before nero finds out dante is his uncle, so he's unaware of that. this was also done for my pal [matts](https://twitter.com/MattyCunthy) who has dragged me back into devil may cry hell after a decade long slumber.

"Hey kid, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

The question came out of nowhere, and it caught Nero off guard. All he was trying to do was eat his cereal, but then he'd wandered out of the kitchen and found Dante leaning over the computer. Nothing really that weird, but then he'd said _that_.

Dante didn't usually say things like that, not this early; not when they were both unwashed, hungry and hungover. 

No, that was way more of a 'ten beers deep' kind of comment, and it was one Nero would always shrug off because no, he couldn't talk to Dante about just _anythingnothing else_ wasn't going to make it disappear any faster, and considering Nero was only wearing a pair of tight boxers… well, there was no way Dante hadn't seen it.

But like always, Dante was looking at Nero, but he wasn't truly seeing him. 

Not that he wanted Dante to see him.

He shook his head, tapping the spoon against his teeth, trying to work out why Dante was just staring at him; why wasn't he saying anything else? It was strange- Dante loved to talk, even when Nero was in no mood to listen. 

"You can always talk to me about anything too, uh… big guy," he said slowly, unsure as to what exactly he was offering because honestly, Nero wasn't sure he wanted to hear about a lot of things that certainly went through Dante's brain. The guy was always thinking about tits. Nero pretended to like huge breasted women as much as the next guy, but Dante's appetite for them was off the charts. 

Wait, pretended? No, he liked them, he tried to convince himself as he let his gaze drop from Dante's face, his eyes stealing a quick glance of his toned chest, a sparse littering of white hair decorating thick, battle earned muscles. 

He didn't miss the way his cock twitched with interest, his morning wood reminding him that it was still good to go. 

"You want some cereal?" He decided to finally ask, trying to break the silence with something; anything that would move them away from whatever Dante was trying to do. Was he trying to be a father figure?

He fucking hoped not. 

If anything, Dante was more like a cool uncle if he absolutely had to put a label on it. Not that he wanted to put that kind of label on it, not with the thoughts that plagued his mind; the same thoughts he so desperately tried to suppress every day of his life. 

But Dante didn't seem interested in cereal; didn't overly seem interested in Nero's appearance or particular predicament either. He was always like this, so obviously nonchalant. Nero was pretty sure he could have walked around naked, and all Dante would do is tell him he has a nice cock. 

He'd heard Dante say that to demons several times before, and all that it had made him was jealous. 

Part of Nero just wanted someone to tell him he had a nice dick. It was stupid, but Kyrie had never really commented on that part of him, and he didn't want _her_ to. No, he wanted Dante to say it to him, and he knew that it was wrong; knew Dante was a friend, one who saw Nero as a kid; someone to look out for. 

He didn't want to think about that; didn't want to think about the fact he wanted a man's approval in that way. He liked women; he loved Kyrie. 

Nero did love Kyrie. He didn't even question that, never had. 

But was he _in love_ with her? Did he lust after her?

It was too early in the morning to think about that. He didn't need this. He hated dealing with this shit, and he could feel anger bubbling up inside himself, his grip tightening around the cereal bowl and he knew his whole demeanour had changed in the long silence, Dante's strangely intense eyes on him the entire time. 

Could Dante sense his inner turmoil? If he could, what the hell made _him_ think he was the one who could help him? In the two days he had been crashing on Dante's couch, he had seen at least three different women, three really hot women who were well out of his own league, go into Dante's bedroom. 

He didn't have a hearing impairment; he had heard how voraciously Dante had satisfied each and every one of them. 

Maybe he was just jealous that Dante clearly had no problems pleasuring women. 

He wished he was half the man Dante was. 

Which felt more and more pathetic the more Nero thought about it. 

"I'm just saying," Dante finally said, ignoring the offer of cereal and Nero felt himself getting defensive before Dante had even finished speaking "I don't judge, we can talk about anything. Crack open a few cold ones-"

"If you're asking me about Kyrie again, I don't wanna talk about it," Nero snapped, walking over to the desk and throwing his bowl down, not caring that the milk splashed onto the computer keyboard. That wasn't his problem. He only used that stupid thing to look at-

And then it hit him. Dante was on the computer when he came in. He had used that computer last night to look at some material to help him out when he was jacking off last night. In other words, it suddenly dawned on Nero that he might have left something open. He couldn't remember, he'd been drunk… Dante had been upstairs fucking the brains out of some brunette bimbo, and he'd needed a visual.

However, the video didn't have a brunette bimbo getting _her_ brains fucked out. 

He swallowed hard, trying to act like his whole world wasn't crashing around him. 

Dante was simply staring at him, seemingly unbothered by Nero's impending tantrum.

"Just fucking leave me alone," he finally grumbled, turning away before his face turned bright red and all he could do was walk over to the couch, hating that he didn't have a private place to escape to right now. 

He wasn't dealing with this right now. He was just going to go back to sleep and start the day again. 

-

Nero wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he felt cold droplets of water splash on his face, his dreams going from hot and steamy to damp and waterlogged. He let out a long groan, batting around in front of his face until his hand hit something hard and he opened his tired eyes. 

"What the-" he grumbled, trying to sit up as Dante came into focus, a beer bottle dripping with condensation held out to him. 

"Get up. We're having a talk," Dante said, forcing the beer into Nero's hand, and he couldn't help but wonder how many Dante had already downed; enough, judging by the way he staggered over to the coffee table to sit on it.

"I don't want to," Nero whispered, swinging his legs around and leaning back against the cushions, his blanket just covering his crotch enough to cover up the lingering arousal from his muddled dreams. How many times was Dante going to catch him like this? He should have considered the practicalities of taking up residence on the couch in Devil May Cry. 

"Yeah well, I don't want a little brat moping around my fucking place on the weekend, but here we are," Dante remarked, taking a swig of his beer and Nero just scoffed. Dante always acted like he didn't want Nero here, but who else was going to play video games and get drunk with him all day?

He shook his head and reached behind the couch, grabbing an old t-shirt and pulling it on, avoiding Dante's gaze. He didn't want to have an actual conversation with Dante when he was half-naked; not when Dante was so close. He could handle a lot of things, but right now, that wasn't one of them.

"Suddenly shy?" Dante asked with an amused tone, blowing gently on the mouth of the beer bottle, and Nero didn't miss the wink; didn't miss the smirk before he took another sip. Dante had changed; he was wearing a pair of leather trousers and the usual loose, black t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary that would warrant the lingering gaze Nero allowed to fall on the older man. 

"Get lost, I don't work on my body for old men like you," he said under his breath, turning his attention to the beer. Usually, he had a high tolerance, but the stuff Dante got? It did shit to him. It was clearly a black market thing, probably some kind of payment for services rendered. Nero didn't ask; Dante never told. 

He didn't really care at the end of the day. Just a few was enough to make him stop overthinking everything; was enough to shut his brain up for once, so if he was going to have to talk to Dante, he was going to need something to encourage the words out. 

No way was he going to talk to Dante about everything, though.

Keep it superficial, he told himself as he took a long drink from the bottle, the ice-cold, stout beer sliding down his throat. It was so tangy; so bitter yet sweet at the same time. He'd never had a beer like it, and without Dante, he had no idea how to have one like it again. 

The pause was awkward. He could see Dante out of the corner of his eye, clearly trying to work out his response. Dante was always egging him on, winding him up and irritating him. Like a big brother; like an annoying cousin.

"Who do you work on your body for then?" Dante enquired with an almost severe tone, and Nero felt the atmosphere change; saw Dante lean forward, his shirt opening at the neck just enough for Nero to be distracted enough to allow a small hint of colour to creep onto his cheeks.

What kind of question even was that anyway? 

"I don't know, Kyrie?" He said, wondering why it came out as a question; like he was looking for Dante to confirm that it was the correct answer. 

Instead, all Dante did was tilt his head and take another swig of his beer. 

"It's really none of your business," Nero continued, deciding to fill the silence himself. If Dante was going to force a conversation out of him, then he was going to have to actually participate instead of making faces at him that Nero didn't really understand; the idea that Dante had unspoken responses hidden behind that stupid expression was enough to rev up the feeling of irritation in his gut. 

Dante let out a sigh finally, moving to sit next to Nero on the sofa and Nero wanted to feel relieved that he no longer had to look at Dante, but having him sit right next to him wasn't any better. He could smell the older man; could smell his cologne, his natural musk, the underlying scent of smoke, both from fire and cigarettes. He was reasonably sure Dante didn't smoke, but he hung around in enough dive bars to always smell like a human ashtray, amongst other things.

Or maybe he'd just hooked up with someone who was a smoker. Did he manage to sneak another girl in while he was asleep? He wasn't sure whether he was disgusted, impressed, or ultimately disappointed that he might have missed hearing it. 

He really needed to stop thinking about Dante's scent. And his sex life too. 

"Kid, you call me in the middle of the night, drunk as fuck, to come get you from some shithole bar. You tell me Kyrie has kicked you out. You don't tell me anything else, and I'm like alright, I won't bother him, he's working through shit," Dante said, and Nero went to interrupt, but Dante waved him away. "No no, I let you crash here, I feed you because _apparently_ you left your wallet at home. I didn't make you go on that mission with me, because hey, I figured you needed a break… but listen, I need you to talk to me."

"And why do you need me to talk to you? Because me sleeping on your couch is what, stopping you from getting laid? Eating pizza?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not really interfering with your life."

Dante let out another deep sigh as he threw his head back, a deep chuckle escaping his throat. "Fuck, you're so awkward. Can't you see I want to help you? That's what friends do. They listen to each other's problems."

Nero shrugged, looking around, trying to distract himself from the conversation. He didn't like this; didn't like where this could go, what he could reveal, and yet he didn't stop himself from chugging the rest of his beer down and throwing the bottle across the room, neither of them flinching as it shattered. "I don't really talk about my feelings and shit with other guys. It's not really my thing," he said with a patronising tone as he reached onto the coffee table and grabbed a fresh beer, the glass still wet and cold.

"More like you're so lame that you don't have any guy friends."

"Whatever man, I've got a girlfriend, and you don't," he replied, letting out a laugh before he took a swig. 

"And yet you still managed to get thrown out," Dante remarked, looking over at Nero and suddenly he felt weird; exposed, like Dante knew everything about him. What was he even getting at? What did he want to know? Having a conversation like this with someone other than Kyrie felt weird. 

He held the bottle to his teeth, popping the cap off with his teeth before he spat it at Dante, not missing the small grin that crept onto his face as he caught the bottlecap and let it dance between his dexterous fingers. "I didn't get thrown out," he said finally, watching as the cap flipped between Dante's fingers and he just felt defeated. Dante wasn't going anywhere; he was going to have to say enough to leave him alone. 

Talking about Kyrie, whilst challenging, was the lesser of two evils. 

Not that he thought Kyrie was evil. She wasn't anything even close… 

"I walked out," he admitted, sighing heavily as he took another sip, the first bottle enough to already make his tongue feel a little looser. "Not like, forever… I just couldn't deal with…"

He felt the couch dip, and Dante shifted closer; enough just to say 'I'm listening', but it felt like a lot right now; to have Dante this close… but he'd already started. He needed to finish. Nero needed to get something off his chest, or he was going to explode. He couldn't keep everything inside.

"Fuck, I just felt so stupid," he admitted, looking down at the bottle as he rubbed his thumb across the handmade sticker that was attached at a bad angle. "Look, you promise not to be a complete asshole about this, okay?"

Dante held one hand in the air, giving Nero a look that said 'as if I would ever' before he took another swig and motioned for him to continue. 

"We were making love-" He stopped instantly, as soon as he heard Dante snicker.

"Sorry, sorry… Making love, wow... It's just been a while since I've heard that phrase… Even longer since I used it." Dante let out a small whistle as he stretched one of his arms out on the back of the sofa, his hand inching closer to Nero but he barely paid it any attention as Dante raised one of his legs, resting his ankle on his knee. Nero tried not to look at the way the leather bunched up on his crotch; the unmistakable outline of his cock so visible, and Nero just wanted to scream at him to put some better underwear on, but he didn't want to raise the question about why he was looking. 

"Whatever," Nero mumbled, shifting away, the arm of the sofa pressing into his back as he realised he had nowhere further to go. "Anyway look, we were… having sex. Long story short, I just couldn't finish, alright? Like no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't reach the end… I was y' know.." He let his voice trail off before he took a long drink, welcoming the fuzzy feeling that came along with the beer. 

"You walked out on your girlfriend because you couldn't bust a nut?" Dante asked, looking at him in disbelief. 

"No! I mean... "Groaning in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair, muttering a profanity under his breath before he decided to just look at Dante and be honest. "Yeah, kinda. I was trying so fucking hard, and it just… I wanted to so badly, I love Kyrie, I wanted to make her feel good but I just couldn't…"

Dante rolled his eyes, smirking as he took another sip of his own beer. "I mean, if you wanted her to feel good, your dick really has little to do with it."

"What?"

"Fuck, you're an idiot. If you wanted her to feel good, you should have just gone down on her. Then it doesn't really matter what happens with you, because she'll be so out of it," Dante explained, like a stoned history professor. "But if you're what you’re getting more at is… Like, you can't finish because of her-"

"No! No, no," Nero interjected, sitting up. "It's not her. It's never her. It's all me… I…" He looked back down at his bottle. Was he really about to admit to Dante that he didn't really know how to please a woman? Maybe. Was he going to say he didn't know how to please a woman because he had no interest in women? No. Definitely not. 

He couldn't even admit that to himself. 

"I don't know, we don't really do anything like that," he started, taking in a deep breath before he downed the rest of the bottle again and hurled it across the room. He could see Dante giving him a look that said 'are you serious with the bottle-throwing?' but Dante didn't actually say it, and he just shrugged it off as he grabbed another bottle and opened it with his teeth again. "We don't have sex a lot. It's more of a scheduled thing. We always have sex when I get back from a job, but that's about it. And it's always missionary position… She always looks like she's enjoying it, but she's holding back, and I don't know how to make it go that extra level to get her to come out…" 

_And I'm not even sure I want that side of her to come out_ , he finished in his head because it was true. If she wanted even more from him, he wasn't sure he would be able to give it. What she expected already felt like too much. He just couldn't keep up his performance, but he wasn't ready to deal with what he was; who he was. 

He watched Dante look at him and take in what he was saying; watched as he clearly thought it over in his head, most likely trying to find an appropriate response out of the multitude of mocking replies he had pop into his head as soon as Nero started speaking. 

It felt like forever, like every second was a minute as Dante hesitated before speaking, a number of false starts interrupted by him taking a swig of his beer and it was only when he realised he'd finished the bottle did he decide to speak.

Dante had seen what he was looking at on the computer; Dante knew, and Nero was waiting for him to say something cruel; to point out the obvious. He was ready to say it was a mistake; had a speech prepared for when Dante would bring it up. 

Was it going to be now? It was the massive elephant in the room, after all. 

"She's your first girlfriend, right?" Dante finally asked as he reached forward, his leather trousers crunching so loudly that Nero found his brain stumbling, his eyes focused on the way the material went taut over his thighs as he moved. 

He needed to stop, but the alcohol had already started to numb his senses, his face already feeling a little slack; his body loose. 

Did he want to admit that Kyrie was his first girlfriend? His first kiss? His first everything? Dante probably already knew that. Dante liked to act like an idiot, but he was the smartest guy Nero knew.

Not that such a thing was a compliment, given that he didn't know that many guys, as Dante had so nicely pointed out.

"I mean… yeah," he said eventually, his face feeling warm as he looked down at the label again, the words making less sense than they did after the first bottle. He wanted to tell Dante more; wanted so desperately to just say something to get this tight feeling off his chest. 

But nothing else would come out, and Dante took that as a sign for him to talk. 

"Look, kid, you're young. Maybe you just need to…" Dante shrugged, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling, and Nero was captivated for a moment as he watched Dante's hair fall aside, revealing his profile; his chiselled jaw, his strong nose. Something about him just looked… so appealing. He didn't know what it was, but when Dante wasn't paying attention, Nero would stare at him for as long as he could, completely captivated by him. 

That pull… it wasn't just about his deep feelings; his true feelings. This was something else. Not liking women was one thing, but liking Dante was a whole different kettle of fish.

"You know you can do things with girls other than just shoving your dick inside, right?" Dante asked, and Nero couldn't stop his face from heating up more; his cheeks turning the same shade as Dante's favourite coat. 

"Yeah! I mean…" He took in a deep breath, groaning as he exhaled, his hand covering his face as the other gripped his bottle tighter. "Fuck, I know… I know what to do, in theory. I try to, I mean, we've tried other things but…"

Nero looked at Dante through his fingers, could see him staring at him; could see his face soften. 

"You wanna just watch some monster trucks?" 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Nero suddenly felt relaxed, like he didn't have to say anything; prove anything. He knew that the conversation wasn't over, but the lull felt comfortable. Maybe after a few more beers, he might be able to actually get some real advice from Dante about how to please his girlfriend. Sure, it would be polishing a turd at this point, but it was better than nothing. 

-

Between Nero's third and fourth beer, Dante had tried to restart the conversation that still lingering in the air, but Nero had been quick to crumble; getting too flustered, too worked up by what Dante was saying to actually listen or understand what he was getting at. 

He was just trying to focus on the monster trucks. If he could only watch them long enough, maybe his awkward erection would go away. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he wasn't sure whether it was from having his dick go from flaccid to erect over and over, or whether it was from drinking four of Dante's weird beers. 

Either way, he waved Dante off when he was offered another, instead flopping into the sofa. 

He barely even registered how close he was to Dante. It didn't really matter.

Dante had spent the last half an hour trying to explain how to eat pussy, using gestures to help his lecture and even though Nero didn't have a pussy, he found himself wishing he did just so Dante could do that to him. That had been a new thought, something he had never even thought about, but the longer he lingered on that, the more fucked up he felt. 

Part of the reason he had blown up at Kyrie had been that he had felt his masculinity was threatened. That was because he was having these kinds of thoughts. 

But the longer he looked at Dante, the longer he thought about what he wanted… It didn't feel very feminine at all. His thoughts were so confused, so muddled. He knew what he wanted from Dante, but by his own standards, that would have made him some kind of sissy. Nero thought he was a lot of things deep down, but he wasn't that. Sure, he overcompensated a lot, put on a big show, but he was more than enough man for Kyrie. 

Well… 

He let out a long sigh. 

Nero knew these thoughts weren't exactly right. He was learning more and more every day. Being around Dante's easygoing free-natured personality was infectious, and maybe that was what awakened all these feelings he thought he had banished long ago. 

The shame was there; the disgust. Nero knew deep down that it was nothing to be ashamed of; he didn't care if other people liked dudes or chicks. It was none of his business… but when it came to himself, he couldn't help the gut reaction; the instant repulsion. 

He didn't want to be like this. It was tearing him apart, but he didn't know what to do and now he was drunk and one comment away from having a breakdown. 

"Man, I can't believe that truck won," Dante said, and Nero glanced over at the television. How long had he been zoned out? 

"Yeah…" he simply replied, clearing his throat as he glanced between the screen and Dante, his heart pounding; his hearing muted as he watched Dante grin and talk. 

"I really thought-ah never mind. I guess he deserved it…" Dante continued, and Nero knew he was distracted; knew he shouldn't have been staring at Dante so openly, but his body felt frozen. That beer had gone straight to his head, and now his common sense was slipping through his fingers. 

"Yeah…" he said again, trying to act like he was paying attention. He wanted to, his brain was begging with him to stop looking at Dante, but his eyes wouldn't move. He couldn't even blink; couldn't even come to that level of compromise. 

"Aww look at that, he's got a little kid," Dante said with a smile, leaning back into the sofa again and he didn't seem to notice that Nero was staring; or if he had, he didn't care. "Oh, and there's his husband. Good for-"

"Hah!" Nero blurted out, and he instantly felt his eyes go wide as Dante turned to look at him.

It had been a gut reaction to hearing the phrase 'his husband'. He hadn't been able to help it, but Dante had instantly zoned in on it; had heard loud and clear.

Suddenly all his attention was on Nero. 

"Something funny about what I just said?" Dante asked, and Nero could feel the temperature both drop and increase at the same time; the atmosphere turning darker, somewhat sinister, like the moment before a fight. 

How he reacted would change his entire life.

Nero felt his heart jump in his chest, his whole body breaking out in a sweat as he shifted in his seat, trying to put some space between himself and Dante but the arm of the sofa was still there; Nero had nowhere to run unless he climbed off the couch.

He couldn't keep running away.

He was tired.

He was fed up with feeling wrong. He was fed up with feeling unwanted. He was fed up with feeling like a mistake. 

"N-No…" he managed to croak out, his voice as small as he felt. "I mean, yeah, kinda…" 

He was nervous. He needed to be honest; needed Dante to tell him that what he felt about himself was wrong; and that it wasn't weird and unnatural. 

Dante simply leaned forward and used the remote to turn off the tv before he placed his beer on the table and turned to look at Nero; his leg hitched up on the sofa, almost blocking Nero's escape.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was the gay part of the sentence you found so hilarious, rather than the offspring part," Dante offered, and Nero wanted to respond; wanted to say he didn't find it funny but the lump in his throat made him to just nod. "Kid, are you really gonna make me force this out of you?"

Nero felt himself flinch; felt himself freeze in place as Dante shifted even closer, his hand sliding behind Nero's head as he leaned in. 

"C'mon, you can talk to me. I can see you're hurting, so just let me help. If you can't talk to Kyrie, you can talk to me," Dante whispered, his voice low and calm as he reached out with his other hand and placed it on Nero's shoulder and he was so close. "You can trust me."

He could trust Dante. Just knowing that, he felt tears sting at his eyes. He always got so emotional so suddenly, years of repression threatening to flood out of him as he stared up at Dante, the look of genuine concern on his face enough to tug at Nero's heart. 

"It's so fucked up," Nero finally muttered out, swallowing hard and looking down. "I'm so fucked up," he whispered, his voice breaking. 

Dante remained silent for a moment as his hand moved from Nero's shoulder, sliding onto his right arm. "You're not fucked up…" He said under his breath, and Nero could only watch, still unable to move as Dante's fingers brushed down his skin; feeling out his arm with an almost sad look on his face. "It's not you."

"Oh right, 'cause it's Kyrie's fault," Nero replied, shaking his head and it felt like suddenly maybe Dante didn't get it. 

He tried to sit up; tried to push him away, but Dante's form was so imposing. The grip on his arm didn't tighten, but it moved back to his bicep; lingering on him as Dante shifted closer. 

Was he about to hug him?

That was the last thing he needed right now. If Dante showed any more physical affection, Nero was certain he was going to pass out; his head already spinning from having Dante in such close proximity. 

"It's nothing to do with you," Dante muttered. Nero didn't understand what he was saying. Was the old man that drunk? He didn't look drunk. 

"It's everything to do with me," Nero replied, his breathing shaky. "I'm…" He couldn't say it; not to Dante, not with him this close. Not when he didn't seem to understand. 

Dante's hand moved slowly to Nero's face; his breath hot and heavy as he moved in closer, and Nero just stared at him, his lips slightly parted. He didn't know what was happening, the mood having changed so suddenly, his cock desperately telling him this was going the way of his fantasies; his brain reminding him that this wasn't right. This wasn’t just any man, this was _Dante_.

"You're perfect, Nero, you…" Dante exhaled, the smell of beer filling the air between them and Nero tried to smile; tried to do something but Dante's thumb was tracing his lips; his gaze on Nero's mouth. "You deserve better, but you can't help it," he said in a more resonant voice, and Nero now felt like he was the one too drunk to understand.

But he didn't need to understand what Dante was saying. Not when Dante closed the gap between them, his hand sliding to Nero's jaw, holding his face still as he pressed their lips together. Nero didn't need to be held down, he wasn't going to run away, but Dante's touch felt more possessive than captive. 

He wanted it to feel wrong. He tried to feel guilt. He wanted to feel any of the negative things he had always associated with this. 

But he couldn't.

It felt so good. 

Nero found himself closing his eyes and melting into the kiss as Dante pressed into him, climbing between his legs, and he couldn't stop the blanket from falling away. He could feel Dante's knee against his crotch; there was no way he couldn't feel what Dante had probably known was there all along. Still, Nero's face heated up, turning a deep shade of red as Dante's tongue slipped inside his mouth the second he was given the opportunity. 

He had never been kissed like this before. His heart was racing; the blood in his ears so loud that all he could hear was static, his lungs slowly losing all air in them as Dante devoured him. 

Nero wasn't sure how long Dante had been kissing him before he pulled back to look at him, his fingers tracing Nero's damp, reddened lips. 

"Tell me to stop before it's too late," Dante rasped, and Nero opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't want him to stop; didn't want him to take his hands off him, but he knew how this looked to Dante.

A confused kid, drunk on his sofa and him, an oversexed old man with more notches in his bedpost than ammo in his armoury. 

He didn't want Dante to think he didn't want this.

It was all he wanted.

Now Dante had kissed him, everything had rushed to the surface, his whole body alight with desire, and he saw the hesitation in Dante's eyes. He hated seeing that. Was Dante disgusted by him? Nero didn't understand a lot of what was happening. He just knew he needed to make another move before it was too late.

Swallowing hard, he placed a hand to Dante's chest, pushing him back and Dante tried to move off the sofa, but Nero just silently guided him to sit down in his original place. He wasn't having Dante leave. Not like this. Not now. 

Nero didn’t waste another second before he climbed into Dante's lap, anchoring himself with the help of Dante's strong shoulders. The blanket was completely forgotten about, his loose boxers clearly tented as he settled on Dante's thighs, both of them just breathing as they stared at each other. 

Nero felt like he was going to throw up and pass out at the same time, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly that he knew Dante could hear it. However, the longer he stared, the less anxious he started to feel and in a small moment of clarity, his head cleared enough to zone in on the sound of Dante's heartbeat; the deep throb of his pulse. 

Dante didn't really get nervous, especially not when he was drunk. Hell, sometimes Dante got so relaxed when he was wasted that Nero had actually thought he was dead on more than one occasion, but for once, his heart was pounding in his chest. It was all Nero could hear.

He needed to stop thinking; needed to stop staring at Dante's face. It was too distracting. He'd always thought Dante was good looking, but he had kept quashing those thoughts over and over. He knew Dante had caught him looking; knew he had seen those lingering glances. 

Maybe he had started getting so sloppy on purpose; maybe he had wanted to get caught. 

Right now, the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Dante. 

Nero let his hands fall to Dante's chest, his whole body trembling as he watched his fingers nervously play with the opening of Dante's shirt. He didn't know where to go; what to do. He'd never been in this position with another person, the only knowledge he had was… 

The porn videos he'd watched on Dante's computer.

Taking in a deep breath, he could only hope Dante hadn't actually watched them this morning, or else, this was going to feel very familiar for him. 

His finger's quickly moved to the hem of his own shirt, and in one swift motion, Nero pulled it off and threw it to the side, neither of them turning to see where it landed; instead, Dante's eyes hungrily took in the sight of Neros' exposed body, and Nero… well, he found himself just perching there, his breathing fast and heavy. 

He knew he had an okay body but compared to Dante, he felt like just a boy. He could barely grow a beard, the hair on his chest almost nonexistent. If it hadn't been for the thick trail of hair disappearing into his boxers, he was certain Dante would have made a comment about it by now. 

Dante probably thought he waxed or shaved. 

If Dante had thought about it at all. The way he raised his hands to Nero's chest to grope his pecs made him think that maybe he was giving Dante a bit too much credit. 

"What the fuck are you doing… I'm not a girl," he muttered under his breath, his words strained as Dante's calloused fingers brushed over his soft skin. He was nowhere near as battle-scarred and worn-torn as Dante, and he could tell Dante seemed to be enjoying that fact. 

"I know," Dante replied quietly, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips before he leaned away, one hand going to the back of the sofa, the other slowly falling down Nero's chest, Dante's fingers dragging down his skin; his touch enough to make Nero's body tense up. "I know you're a guy… and you know I'm one too, right?" Dante asked, a lazy smirk on his face as he sucked his lower lip through his teeth, his eyes watching his own hands movement; the way it traced a small pattern over Nero's taut stomach before his fingers found the thick hair under his navel. 

Okay maybe this was it; the point of no return. Nero assumed the kiss would have been it, but Dante was giving him another chance; another out. 

Nero appreciated it, he really did. 

But he was too far gone.

Maybe Dante hadn't realised the real can of worms he had opened when he'd started all this, what had been set in motion really couldn't be undone.

No, it wasn't that it couldn't be undone. It wasn't that Nero didn't want it undone. 

He didn't know what to say; how to verbally respond, his mind in the gutter as Dante's hand moved further down and he felt a slight relief as Dante's fingers pushed under the waistband, his body leaning into Dante; his face finding the crook of Dante's neck.

He swore he could feel Dante smile as he let out the softest moan; the tips of Dante's fingers stroking his thick public hair, the occasional brush against the base of his cock enough to make his toes curl. He had never been this aroused in his entire life; never been so desperate for what was to come. 

"Fuck, you don't have to touch it, just…" He pressed his palms against Dante's chest, exhaling deeply. He wanted Dante to, but he had so many other things he desperately _needed_. Nero knew he was like a lit firework, ready to go off at any second. Just having Dante's hand almost touching his cock had him leaking so embarrassingly that he couldn't deal with the idea of Dante realising that he was already a mess. 

He felt Dante move his hand, heard the crunch of the leather sofa as it joined his other arm on the back of the couch and he didn't even need to look to know that Dante looked an exquisite sight; stretched over the couch, still fully clothed, and just imagining himself, half-naked in Dante's lap… 

He'd thought about it so many times, and now it was actually happening. He'd seen so many women on Dante like this, and always wished that was him… 

Shaking his head, he pushed himself down, letting his body turn to liquid as he shifted back. This was how it went in the videos, kind of. At least, this was something he could do, Nero thought to himself as he slid down Dante's legs, his hands gripping his trousers as he knelt on the ground between Dante's thighs.

His hands trembled as he reached out to Dante's belt, the buckle seeming so heavy and he glanced up in time to see Dante staring down at him; his lips slightly parted as he watched Nero struggle. 

"Don't watch me, jackass," he grumbled, his face so hot that he wanted to bury it into Dante's crotch just to get some kind of relief from that look - though he wasn't sure that would help.

"Alright, alright," Dante replied with a laugh, holding his hands up slightly before he sunk deeper into the sofa, spreading his legs further and practically thrusting his crotch into Nero's face; his dick so obvious in his leather trousers that Nero barely even registered what he had said. 

Another second passed, and Dante's gaze was firmly on the ceiling, and Nero felt the warm blanket of drunkenness cloak him as he finally slipped the belt through the buckle.

He could do this, he reminded himself. He had wanted this for so long and now was his chance. If anything went bad, he could blame it on the alcohol, and he was certain Dante would do the same.

Dante seemed to be battling his own personal demons anyway. 

They both needed to let go, Nero thought as he stared at Dante's crotch, watching as his fingers worked by themselves and unbuttoned his trousers. Then Nero felt the first wave of deep embarrassment as his mouth suddenly flooded; his eyes growing wide as he gazed upon the thick bulge uncovered as he opened Dante's pants, his cock half-hard, pushing against the thin fabric. 

Trust Dante to be wearing underwear now. 

But Nero couldn't ignore how erotic it was to see the outline of his dick this close up; the strong, musty scent of his stale sweat filling his senses as he leaned in more. 

At this point in the pornos he'd seen, the guy on his knees would say something nasty, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He couldn't even make a noise; Dante still staring up at the ceiling and Nero felt his breathing increase; his nerves bubbling up.

Then Dante shifted again, and Nero's eyes fell to his crotch, watching as Dante's cock twitched behind the material and curiosity got the better of him. His fingers soon found the waistband, and he tugged it down just enough for Dante's thick cock to flop out. 

Never in a million years would Nero have thought he'd have the courage to be this close to another man's cock; let alone Dante's. 

He knew he was taking his time; knew Dante was being patient with him, but he could see the way his dick continued to twitch each time Nero breathed near it. The lump in his throat returned as he watched Dante's cock grow harder; longer and thicker and all he could do was close his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the base, Dante letting out a relieved sigh and that was more than enough to encourage Nero.

He pushed the waistband of Dante's boxers under his balls, swallowing hard as he saw the heavy sack, his eyes slowly drifting to the head of Dante's cock. He had always thought his own was unattractive; not the kind the most guys had, from what he could tell. He'd seen enough porn, and Dante's cock was so big, yet it lacked the sterility of the dicks he had seen on his screen. 

Just staring at the thick foreskin; the bead of pre-cum on the tip… it was enough to make his own cock ache; his tongue feeling slack in his mouth as he leaned in more. The harder Dante's cock got, the more stretched the loose skin around the head became, and he just couldn't take his eyes off it, his free hand moving to brush his thumb over the tip.

Dante instantly shifted, spreading his legs a little wider; a sigh escaping his throat as Nero pressed his thumb down, trying to emulate what he had done to himself in the past. He had no idea what to do with foreskin; none of the porn videos had prepared him for this, and yet… he felt like he didn't need it as he moved even closer, opening his mouth to allow his tongue to dart out, swiping at the head. 

Tangy, he thought to himself as he smacked his mouth before he just pushed down all thoughts and lunged forward. Dante's cock slid into his willing mouth so easily; the thick head pressing into the back of his throat and he wanted to gag; wanted to replicate what he had seen on the videos but he didn't know how to fake such a thing. Nero hadn’t known he lacked a gag reflex, but he should have guessed; he always had a strong stomach, and he was finally thankful for one of the skills he had acquired throughout his training. 

"Oh fuck, kid," he heard Dante mutter, but he could barely open his eyes as he swallowed around Dante's hard dick, his nose pressing into his thick pubic hair as he just remained still. He had no idea what to do, but having Dante filling his mouth like this felt so good; drool dripping down his chin and onto Dante's balls. "You're really… You just went right for it."

Was that a criticism?

Dante's tone didn't seem displeased, and before he would think about it a moment longer, he felt Dante's fingers slide through his hair, his palm resting atop his head. That was a good sign; he knew that much. Nero had literally seen him do this exact thing with a girl when he had 'accidentally' walked into Dante's room once.

"You're driving me crazy like that," Dante said in a low voice, and he could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to be seen suddenly; wanted Dante to watch as he pulled back, Dante's wet cock slowly slipping through his lips until just the tip remained in his mouth. 

He exhaled deeply through his nose, his hand sliding around Dante's erection as he kept the head between his lips. Nero felt his nerves bubbling up; fear setting in, but he was so desperate for everything that was happening that he just couldn't stop himself. Suppressing his years of self-hate, he dared himself to look up at Dante, his eyes slowly flickering open as he let his gaze travel up Dante's body before he finally met his intense stare.

"That's a good boy," Dante whispered under his breath, and Nero felt both of their cocks throb as Dante smirked down at him, his eyes going wide as he felt a thick drop of semen push onto his tongue as he held Dante's cock in his mouth. Both their hands tightened; Dante's in Nero's hair, Nero's around Dante's cock, and it was enough to make both of them moan quietly.

Nero lowered his gaze again, sliding his right hand onto Dante's stomach; pushing under his shirt to feel his body, and it was everything he thought it would be. Dante was showing his age, and Nero found it so utterly erotic. 

His arm felt like it was on fire as he felt out Dante's body; feeling his softer skin; his hard muscles underneath, and he couldn't stop himself from pressing his hand upwards, groping out Dante's chest as a white-hot heat burst through him. Nero tried to move his mouth; tried to suck on Dante's cock like he knew he should, like he'd seen in the videos, but he had no clue. Nero just tried to do what felt natural, so with no hesitation he moved his right palm over Dante's throbbing heart; his whole arm pulsating. He could feel Dante tensing up; a hand pressing over his own, the thin fabric of Dante’s shirt feeling like nothing between their touch. 

"Yeah, just like that…" Dante panted out, and Nero wasn't sure what he was doing that was the right thing, so he just continued to bob his head, his hand slightly tugging at the base of Dante's cock as he continued to grope Dante's heaving chest. 

Nero wasn't confident enough to think he was going to make a guy like Dante come undone from just using his mouth for a few minutes, but as it continued, he felt Dante staring at him; watching him, his hand grasping Nero's hand on his chest. He didn't know what Dante was thinking; couldn't read his expression but for a moment, it seemed almost distant, and the flash of insecurity he felt distracted him enough that he didn't realise until Dante yanked his head away, wincing.

"Easy there! Watch your teeth, kiddo," Dante said in a hurried voice, forcing out a laugh and Nero wanted to run away and hide; wanted to get away from whatever this had turned into but the warmth in his stomach started to spread through him again, and he felt his body swaying as he placed his hands on Dante's thighs and looked up at him. 

"I've never done it before," he blurted out, his face turning red again as Dante's expression softened, the mood returning to what it once was so quickly that Nero wasn't sure what had just happened." I didn't think-"

Dante let out a deep chuckle, sitting up before he reached down and placed his hands on Nero's face and he had to admit, just that was enough to make his cock twitch again, such a simple act of intimacy going to his head and his dick. "Shh, it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop what's happening here," Dante reassured, and Nero felt the comforting warmth of Dante's words as Dante dipped his head low enough to brush their lips together. "Stand up," he mumbled against his lips and Nero could only comply as Dante's hands found his waist, urging him to his feet.

He felt mortified, standing there in front of Dante with only his boxers on, a very obvious erection tenting the fabric and a thin sheen of sweat coating his flushed body. He had never been seen like this; never felt this naked in his entire life. 

He wanted to apologise for the state of himself. Nero knew he could be stronger; bigger. He was always trying to be better, but perfection always seemed so unattainable, and he was starting to wonder what it even was. He thought Dante was perfect, even though his body was now far from the textbook definition of the word. 

"You're thinking too much," Dante said, dragging Nero back to the moment and Nero looked down; could see Dante holding his waist, leaning forward to press his lips against Nero's taut stomach. "Just relax, kid. I won't hurt you."

Nero stared down at him; watched as Dante's thumbs gently brushed the sides, his mouth moving down his navel before he exhaled against the thick trail of white hairs just coming out of his boxers. 

"You smell like my favourite beer," Dante said with a smile as he let his hands glide down to Nero's hips, his fingers toying with the waistband and all Nero could do was cover his face, groaning.

"That's 'cause you fucking… loaded me up with that shit," Nero grumbled, trying to control his breathing as he felt his boxers slip down, the elastic tugging over his hard, sensitive cock but he didn't dare move; didn't dare ruin this. 

He felt so alive. 

Nero heard Dante chuckle again, heard him let out a deep sigh, the boxers falling to the floor before Dante's hands were on him again; one on his neglected cock, the other possessively holding Nero's waist; grounding him at that moment. 

"Do you think I'm a bad man?" Dante asked, running his teeth over his lower lip again and Nero glanced down for just a second; just long enough to see a flash of a fang before it disappeared and Dante was staring up at him; a smirk on his face and a look of pure sin in his eyes. 

He thought Dante was a lot of things, but a bad man? No. 

He didn't know how to say it, though.

However, he didn't seem to need to; Dante's question seemed rhetorical as Nero watched him lunge forward, taking Nero's cock deep but instead of remaining still like he had, Dante pulled away and repeated the motion, sucking Nero deep into his mouth over and over. 

Oh, so that was how it's done, he thought to himself as he instinctively reached down, one hand grabbing Dante's hair, the other holding his shoulder just to stay upright as Dante practically feasted on his cock, showing no restraint as he devoured Nero’s thick erection over and over until he was a trembling mess.

Nero had no idea that someone sucking his dick could feel that good; had never even considered really wanting to receive a blow job, the mere idea made him feel insecure. Yet as Dante crudely slobbered on his cock, clearly drunker than he would ever admit, Nero felt all his inhibitions fade away. Dante didn't seem to give a shit about his body, hadn't remarked on any hang-ups he had had about himself. 

Why did he care so much about anything?

"Stop thinking," Dante mumbled against the tip of Nero’s cock, his tongue darting under his foreskin and Nero felt his whole body heat up, embarrassment and something else coursing through his body. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted more, and he found himself encouraging Dante's mouth back onto his dick, trying to thrust against his lips. 

"Fuck, just… I'll stop thinking if you do that again," Nero panted out, running a hand through his own hair, slicking it back and he didn't miss the dark look that passed over Dante's face as their gaze met. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted to see more of it, a sudden desire coursing through his body as they maintained eye contact. 

He was waiting for Dante to speak; waiting for him to do something.

It felt like an eternity before Dante leaned back, leaving Nero stood there with a hard, dripping cock; his face and body completely flushed and it just dawned on Nero that he was naked in the middle of the Devil May Cry office. The door was never locked, and he felt his heart rate increase as he thought about someone walking in: Lady. Trish. _Kyrie_. 

And all his body did in response to this thought was tremble, his dick throbbing at the idea of anyone else seeing him like this; seeing him for what he truly was, and that excited him. 

Still, he found himself trying to cover his body as Dante just stared at him; reclining so lazily with just his thick cock on display, his other clothes simply dishevelled. He wanted so much, thought he was ready, but he couldn't get his body to move.

That is until Dante slowly licked his lips and beckoned him onto his lap with a slap of his thigh and a curl of his finger, and Nero found his body moving completely detached from his anxious mind.

His limbs trembled as he climbed onto the sofa; climbed onto Dante's lap, anchoring himself with his knees on either side of his thick thighs and he could already feel the heat from Dante's crotch against his bare skin before he had even settled; a moan slipping from his lips as he slowly lowered himself, their hard dicks pressing together. 

And it felt so good to finally have another man's cock against his. He had wanted this for so long that he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Dante's neck to kiss Dante deeply, sinking into his body as he just allowed himself to bask in the feeling of a man; of Dante.

He felt completely devastated as Dante's hand ran through his hair, messing it up as he let Dante take over the kiss, submitting to him completely as his tongue slipped between his lips. He could feel Dante tugging his right arm away, forcing it to hang by his side before he grabbed his other hand, holding it as he broke the kiss.

"Tell me what _you_ want," Dante mumbled as he held Nero's hand to his lips; his human hand, nothing but the sensation of Dante's lips against his skin pulsing through his body as he watched with nothing but lust in his eyes.

It felt so possessive.

"I don't know what I want," he replied, unable to lie. He wanted _everything_ , but what that entailed, he didn't know. 

Well, he knew the basics, but he didn't know how to get there. He'd never experienced this kind of intimacy; this kind of lovemaking.

No, not lovemaking. Dante would laugh at him if he called this lovemaking.

This was fucking, and he had never been so excited to do something for the first time. 

He swallowed down his thoughts and just let out a long, shaky breath as Dante's hot lips pressed against his palm. 

"I want you to want me," he said in a small, shaky voice, turning his hand and grabbing Dante's, lowering it down his body slowly, his breath coming out in short pants. He'd wanted nothing more than to be desired; to be craved, and right now, as he perched in Dante's lap, he felt like he was Dante’s entire world. 

"Fuck, you're an idiot," Dante muttered as he took his hand away from Nero and in a brief flash, he thought he might have ruined it. However, Dante quickly slipped his arms around Nero and twisted their bodies, pushing Nero down onto the sofa.

It was like a dream come true to finally be under a man; to be under Dante, and Nero couldn't stop himself from opening his legs as Dante adjusted himself, settling himself between Nero's thighs, their cocks still pressed together, the friction each time Dante moved enough to make Nero's whole body tense up. 

Every little touch felt so good; intentional or not. 

He couldn't stop himself from breathing so heavily, but Dante seemed just as wrecked, panting as he leaned over Nero and rummaged around down the side of the sofa on the floor, his frantic motions making his cock rub against Nero's, the feeling enough to make him raise his hips, trying to get Dante's dick to slip down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He finally asked in frustration, his hands sliding to Dante's waist, deciding to tug up his shirt as Dante continued to not bask him with attention. His mouth quickly found Dante's revealed chest, his tongue brushing over a nipple as Dante continued to lean over him and he could see him shudder; could hear him swear under his breath and knowing he could make Dante react like that sent a deep ache pulsing through his balls. 

"I know you've got some in here," Dante grumbled, and Nero frowned, his mouth stilling on Dante's chest. Was Dante in his bag? He didn’t want to take his attention off Dante’s soft pecs. 

"Some what?" He said against Dante's hot skin, his hands sliding up and down Dante's sides as he just kept raising his hips to meet every roll of Dante's body. 

"Some lube, dipshit."

"What?" Nero asked, frowning before he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him again. "Dude, have you been through my shit?"

He heard Dante continue to rummage before he suddenly sat back on his knees, looking triumphant as he held a very familiar bottle of unopened lube in his hand. He couldn't help but also notice that Dante had failed to grab the condoms from the same compartment, and the sheer heat he felt throb deep inside at the idea that Dante was going to fuck him raw was enough to make him feel lightheaded. 

"Now, tell me why a little straight boy would have this in his bag?" Dante said in a low voice as he ripped the plastic wrapping off with his teeth, uncapping it so quickly; so fluidly and Nero wondered if there was a brand that the guy didn't know this intimately. 

But Nero could barely focus on what Dante was doing as his words rang out in his head; the mocking way he had said straight boy like it was something he had never believed.

Nero wondered how obvious he had been all along. 

He wanted to be honest with Dante; wanted to tell him the truth.

"Fuck, the night you came got me, I… I was gonna find a guy, any guy… I just wanted to know what was wrong with me," he whispered, covering his face with his arms as Dante shoved his legs wider open, his hand pressing down on Nero's cock, feeling out his length before he slipped his hand lower, his dry fingers pressing against his hole; testing the waters as Nero's body tensed up. 

He thought Dante was going to say something crude; something mean but playful. Instead, he leaned down and pressed their lips together again, sighing heavily through his nose as he moved his hand back between Nero's legs, only as he pressed his fingers against his hole, he could feel they were definitely wet, a warm slimy texture making him wince into the kiss. 

"There's nothing wrong with you," Dante rasped, his voice so soothing as he stroked his fingertip against Nero's ass, and he knew what was coming; had done it to himself so many times on a lonely night when he just couldn't take it anymore; just had to feel something. 

But nothing had prepared him for having someone else's finger slip inside; Dante's finger. He couldn't believe he had another man's finger inside him, pumping in and out, wetting his insides liberally before another was added. He didn't know what to do; how to act, all he could do was slide his arms around Dante's neck, holding him close as he scrunched up his face. 

"Huh, it really is your first time…" Dante muttered, nosing his way along Nero's cheek as he pumped his finger in and out before he pushed against Nero, sliding another inside. 

All Nero could do was buck up against Dante, his breath hitching in his throat as he desperately welcomed the sensation of being stretched slowly. He tangled his fingers in Dante's hair, his lips pressed against Dante's ear as he panted heavily. 

"Please don't stop," he gasped as Dante's slick fingers thrust into him over and over at a maddening pace; the sound of his wet hole so loud against the background of his own moans. He didn't want Dante to be put off by his inexperience; didn't want him to feel guilt over being his first time. "I want this, Dante. I want... "He had the words on the tip of his tongue, his breath so hot and heavy against Dante's face that he felt like he was going to pass out, Dante's fingers pressing deep inside him.

"Just spit it out," Dante urged, rocking his body against Nero as he pressed another finger inside and all Nero could do was grip Dante's shoulders, a loud moan erupting from his throat as he opened his mouth to speak.

"D-Dammit, Dante, I want -" He paused, sliding his shaky hands to Dante's face and lurching it towards him; locking eyes with the older man, a small smirk on his face as he finally saw a look of surprise in Dante's eyes. "I need you to fuck me."

He thought Dante was going to say something; the brief moment after he spoke felt so heavy, but instead, Dante surged forward, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss; Dante's motions so frantic, his tongue so desperate that Nero barely noticed Dante's finger's slipping from his hole, his body instinctively pushing up; desperate to be filled again.

Dante didn't stop kissing him as he gripped his cock and Nero could feel him fumbling as he pushed the tip of his dick against Nero's hole, his thumb pressing the tip in as he dragged his teeth over Nero's lower lip. His other hand quickly found Nero's left wrist, gripping it tight, his fingers seeking out Nero’s pulse as he pushed forward, guiding his cock into Nero's tight ass. 

"Oh fuck," was all he managed to get out before Dante's tongue was in his mouth again, the weight of the older man on top of him making him collapse fully into the sofa as Dante sunk into him. 

He could feel Dante's body tense up as he adjusted himself, Dante burying his cock to the hilt before he let out a deep moan of relief into Nero's mouth, turning his head just to take in a lungful of air; Nero copying Dante as he tried to breathe, the sensation of being full for the first time so overwhelming that he didn't know how to react. 

"I always knew you were uptight, but this is unreal," Dante groaned as he pressed his forehead against Nero's, his breath coming out in short pants and all Nero could do was look up at him, his mouth hanging open, gasping for air as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "You okay?"

Nero nodded frantically, sliding his hand into Dante’s before he pulled it to his chest. He wanted to do something, but all he could manage was a weak thrust of his hips, his body not ready to move like that yet.

He went to move his other hand; blue veins pulsating through his skin, glowing in the dim light, but before he could do anything, Dante grabbed his wrist, pinning his arm above his head; choosing to keep the other pressed against Nero's chest. 

"I want to make _you_ feel good," Dante said as he rolled his hips, the motion enough to make Nero's toes curl as he clenched his hands tightly, his nails digging into his palms as he felt a strange pleasure jolt through his body. 

He'd always thought Dante was a lot of talk; had a big mouth and not as much follow-through, but he was really starting to eat his words each time Dante moved; each time he thrust into him, finding pleasure points in his body he barely even knew existed. Dante wasn't just making him feel good; he was making him feel ecstasy he never thought possible. 

Feeling this stretched out; this full… Nero never actually imagined he would have the nerves to get this far, and yet here he was. Even though it was _Dante_ fucking him and _Dante_ inside him, he couldn’t even bring himself to care. It was no one's business but his own that he so desperately longed to be underneath this old man. 

He found his gaze falling between their bodies, his eyes focusing on Dante's exposed heaving chest, his shirt vicariously bunched just under his armpits as his body moved in ways Nero had never seen. Dante was so brutal during fights; so obnoxiously violent but seeing his body just gyrating against Nero's, his movements so fluid and practised… At least Nero could tell where all his training really paid off. 

Nero now understood every noise he had heard from Dante's bedroom; every moan, every scream. He knew why they couldn't hold back. He was close to bursting, his throat full to the brim as he watched his own cock leak against his stomach, Dante's hips slamming into him over and over, and Nero found himself reaching down, trying to angle his body so he could see more.

Just touching his own neglected dick was enough to open the dam in his mouth, his lips instantly parting to let a series of strangled moans out as he weakly fisted his own cock as Dante fucked him. He could feel Dante watching him, but he didn't care; Dante had already discovered he liked getting fucked, there was nothing more humiliating than that. 

At least so he thought.

"Mm, you trying to see my big dick fucking your tight little pussy," Dante whispered against his ear, pulling out slowly and Nero felt a jumbled mess of vowels leave his lips as he processed what Dante was saying; his worst fears of being emasculated coming to boil and all he could do was tremble in response, the words sinking in and making his body burn. 

"S-Shut up," he managed to get out just as Dante pushed himself up, and before he could react, Dante's hands were holding his legs wider, both of them staring down at where they were connected as Dante's thick cock slipped out of him. 

"Damn, that's what _I_ wanted to see," Dante mumbled with such a cocky tone that Nero couldn't stop his dick from visibly twitching, his hands coming to his face again to cover the bright red that was certainly painted on his skin. 

He dared to peek through his fingers; dared to look at Dante's leering expression as Nero let out a long sigh, his body relaxing, and he felt a wetness seep from his ass. Had Dante finished and he hadn't noticed? Was this the end?

He assumed there would have been more, and as he reached down between his legs, he suddenly found his body being hauled around. He thought for the briefest moment that Dante was going to flip him over, the reality of who he was fucking finally having set in and that he was done looking at Nero.

But instead, Dante stepped off the sofa, his hands still on Nero as he pulled Nero's body down the couch, turning it so his head pressed into the back cushions. He felt weird as his body scrunched up, Dante pushing his legs to his chest, his ass almost hanging off the edge of the sofa.

He could see Dante's still very hard cock, the way it swung heavily, his balls still large and full, and Nero could feel Dante smirking at him as he gawked, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. That had been inside him; that was going to be inside him again. 

He couldn't stop the shiver from passing through his body, his left hand reaching down to touch his own dick, pulling it up as he tried to see between his own legs as Dante lined his cock up again, the head pressing inside as Nero was still trying to compose himself.

"Fuck - wait," Nero panted out, placing his palm against Dante's chest as he adjusted himself again, trying to roll his hips, trying to move so his body wasn't so crushed, but all Dante did to help was push his knees closer to his chest, the head of his cock throbbing inside his ass. He didn't know he was this flexible.

He felt ridiculous, his abs folded over in what he thought was an unflattering way, but Dante reached between them, sliding his hand over his stomach as he pushed in deeper. 

"Why are you-fuck, what are you doing?" Nero grumbled, his breath so ragged that he wasn't even sure Dante could make out his words. Well, he thought as much until Dante let out another low chuckle before he sunk down onto Nero, pushing his legs open as their bodies slotted together, his cock buried entirely; his balls settled against Nero's soft ass.

And all Nero could do was lie there, staring up at Dante with heavily lidded eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He felt his right arm harden, claws appearing as he grabbed onto the leather of the sofa, his still flesh hand pressed against Dante's chest as he tried to accommodate Dante's huge cock.

It wasn't until Dante leaned down and kissed him that he felt himself relax, finally bottoming out as they were fully connected. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his remaining oxygen being sucked out of his lungs as Dante's hungry mouth devoured him. 

"Good boy," Dante whispered against his lips, and Nero felt his heart rate skyrocket, his cock dripping so desperately as Dante's raspy voice hit his ears. "You like being fucked, huh…" 

Nero didn't attempt to stop himself from nodding, his head frantically moving as Dante thrust into him, his hands gripping Nero's thighs, holding him steady. He felt like he was being completely destroyed, but he loved it. With Dante's feet firmly on the ground, he could feel such strength; such brute force behind each slam of his dick into Nero's trembling body. 

He felt so wet; the sounds of Dante's hard cock sliding through his loose hole so audible to him over his own breath and it was both mortifying and exhilarating. 

"You look so fucking good on my dick," Dante growled, leaning in and pressing his head against Nero's chest, his lips finding his damp, hot skin instantly as he fucked into Nero. It felt so possessive; so completely encapsulating that he couldn't help but let the sensation consume him. 

"Keep going," he panted out, still gripping the sofa with his pulsating blue claws, his other hand desperately clutching Dante's t-shirt. The deafening sound of Dante's belt buckle slapping against his bare ass as he frantically pounded into Nero was almost enough to drown out the sound of his breath hitching; the gentle sob of Dante's name over and over as he felt the first wave of his orgasm crash over him.

If Dante had realised; he didn't stop, his thick cock still pushing into Nero at a punishing pace, milking him for all he was worth as his dick just pumped out string after string of fluid onto his stomach. He'd never had such a release in his life, and it wasn't stopping. The more Dante fucked him; the more he came, his balls aching as he clung to Dante. 

"You're unreal, kid," Dante mumbled before Nero found himself on the receiving end of a sloppy kiss, barely able to respond as his body started to feel heavy, his cock still dripping; his ass throbbing and he felt so fucking loose; like Dante was going to slip out at any second. 

All he could do was wrap his legs around Dante, trying to anchor himself to Dante as he just rutted into him, clearly desperate for his own release and all Nero wanted was to give that to him. He wanted to know that he could make another man; could make Dante, feel that good. He wanted to know he had the ability to get someone off. That he wasn't broken and he could actually do something except be the damsel in distress. 

He stared down at the top of Dante's head, watching as he lavished attention on Nero's chest as he continued to fuck him, panting and grunting like a wild animal. He had no idea if Dante was close; had no idea if this was coming to an end, but right now, he didn't want it to. He just wanted to lie here and take whatever Dante had to give him.

He was sure Dante would probably have something to say about that.

Or maybe he would have had if he didn't seem to be entirely gone.

He'd imagined Dante having sex, hell, he'd _seen_ Dante have sex a couple of times, but this just felt so different from what he had expected. The way Dante gripped his body; the way he moaned his name under his breath, the way he kissed him so deeply; so desperately. It felt so unreal like it was all a dream.

"Fuck, I hope this is real," he said quietly, licking his lips and he thought Dante hadn't heard, thought he hadn't actually said it aloud, until Dante tilted his head up, his chin resting against Nero's chest as he smirked. 

"Mm, if this isn't real, it's the best fucking dream I've had in my entire life," Dante said, his voice so lazy and playful that Nero couldn't help but let out a small laugh that was cut short by Dante surging up his body again and capturing his lips in another unexpected kiss. He really didn't think that Dante would be so into kissing him, his own experience in that area not as lacking but kissing Dante was different; his tongue felt large, tasted so different… and the stubble on his chin was a constant reminder of who he was kissing. 

He felt his heart jump as Dante reached up and cupped his face with one of his hands as he thrust into him, and Nero felt something shift; felt the mood grow more intense as Dante's thumb brushed over his cheek, his kissing turning into open-mouthed panting. 

"Oh, you're taking it like a champ," Dante groaned against his lips, his movements so frantic; so purposeful and Nero felt himself cringe at how his soft dick twitched at hearing Dante say that, memories of how every praise during combat always got a rise out of him. He'd always played it off as anger, but he knew deep down that he craved that validation from Dante, and getting it right now, as Dante was fucking him… It felt divine. 

"Are you close?" He asked between gasps, his claws ripping into the leather as his other hand clung to Dante, pulling their bodies closer together. 

"Damn, you have no fucking idea…" Dante panted out, his head falling to Nero's shoulder. "I've been on the fucking edge the entire time, I just didn't want you to think I was a quick shot," he drawled, rubbing his face against Nero's skin before Nero felt a sharp sting of pain as Dante latched onto his shoulder, his cock slamming into him so frantically that Nero's eyes shot open.

"Fuck- not...too hard," he gasped, sliding his hand to the back of Dante's neck and gripping it, trying to urge him away but instead he felt Dante's hips slow down. And all he could do was groan in frustration, digging his heels into Dante's ass as he adjusted himself. "Not that. Your fucking teeth. Don’t fucking bite me, old man."

He could hear Dante laughing as he started to increase his pace again, his sloppy tongue lapping at the sore area. Nero soon forgot about Dante's enthusiastic teeth as he felt hot breath against his neck; the sound of Dante moaning enough to make his toes curl, a deep warmth spreading through his body. 

"Y-Yeah, that feels… fuck, that feels nice," Nero managed to get out as he closed his eyes, his body completely crumpled under Dante as he just let himself be fucked senseless, Dante's pace ruthless as he sought his own bliss. 

"It feels amazing," Dante corrected, and Nero felt his voice vibrate through him, his lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. "Mm, you're such a good boy, taking all this...." Dante said, pressing a kiss to Nero's throat and he could feel everything building up in him once again, his spent cock rubbing between their bodies, his ass throbbing as Dante's cock pistoned in and out. "Can you take more?" Dante asked as he trailed kisses up Nero’s neck, pausing at his jaw, and he couldn't resist glancing down just in time to catch Dante's smirk.

Nero didn't know. His mind was completely gone.

"I-I don't know?" He whispered, his breath hitching as Dante's hands moved to his ass, gripping his cheeks as he pushed him down into the couch again.

"Shh, just…" Dante started, licking his lips as he stared at Nero; his gaze so intense, but Nero couldn't look away. Instead, he moved his right arm, his clawed, armoured flesh glowing blue; pulsating the more he moved it near Dante.

But before he could touch Dante with it, it was pinned to his side, Dante growling as he once again kissed Nero, his body moving so frantically that Nero could barely register what was happening.

"Fuck, Nero, I'm so close," Dante groaned, his voice sounding torn and he could barely focus as he tried to open his eyes. His human hand shook as he placed it on Dante's cheek, his heart skipping as Dante leaned into the touch, the sound of his thrusts so frantic as such a simple act of affection spurred Dante on.

His whole body was starting to feel numb; his vision so blurry, his throat unable to muffle the strained moans that Dante keep fucking out of him. All he could do was mumble under his breath, repeating over and over for Dante to come inside, his whole body yearning to feel Dante's release. 

He wasn't sure if Dante could hear him at this point; his face was so intense; so focused as his hands gripped Nero's body, holding him down as his thrusts became more sporadic, the sound of his wet hole just taking Dante's cock so embarrassingly loud over the sound of both of them panting. 

"Fuck, you sound so hot, I can't...," Dante droned, licking his lips as he threw his head back and Nero's eyes widened as he watched the entire expanse of Dante's neck was revealed, his muscles tensing up. 

All Nero could do was stare, his mouth hanging open as he watched Dante let out a series of long, heavy moans, Nero's name on his lips. He had no idea how to process such a sight as he felt a warmth seep inside his ass, Dante's cock fucking into him in long, slow strokes.

And then Dante dropped his gaze, a lazy smirk on his face before his hands were on Nero's face again, holding him as he leaned in and kissed him deeply, his body still moving, his hips rolling, and Nero felt fluids drip out of him each time Dante's dick almost slipped out. 

It felt unreal. 

Part of him really felt like he was about to wake up any second now, but Dante kept kissing him; kept touching him; kept fucking him and he just let himself bask in the sensation, unable to entertain the idea that it wasn't real any longer. 

This was happening; had happened. Dante was still inside him, and he could feel him coming down, his body slowly sinking down onto Nero, his cock stilling as he dragged his lips along Nero's jaw, his haggard voice repeating how good Nero was. 

But Nero was waiting for Dante to climb off him to go clean up; after all, as soon as he was finished, he was almost instantly in the bathroom, cleaning himself down but Dante didn't seem to want to move.

And he had the nerve to call Nero a dead weight. 

"Dante-" He started, but Dante just groaned and pressed his face into Nero's chest, still trying to thrust into Nero, but Nero could feel his cock softening, a deep heat starting in his stomach as he realised Dante was going to pull out. 

"Shh, just… gimme a second," Dante mumbled, his hands sliding up Nero's body as he finally let his body start to go slack, his legs slowly lowering. 

"Fuck, Dante, can you just-" He whispered, almost frantically as he tried to reach down, his ass feeling vulnerable as he slipped down, the weight of Dante on top of him pulling him down from the sofa. 

And then it happened.

He felt Dante's cock finally fall out of him and his whole body turned to jelly, his hands grabbing onto Dante, a long series of jumbled profanities leaving his mouth as fluid dripped out of him. It was mortifying, feeling Dante's hot semen seep down his thighs as his trembling body slipped off the sofa.

He barely even realised he was on the floor until he saw Dante was crouched next to him, rather than on top of him. 

"Fuck, fuck!" He yelled, turning away from Dante as his whole body just refused to cooperate; everything feeling so overwhelming. 

Before he could do another thing, Dante had tugged his shirt off and was moving closer. He couldn't bring himself to resist as Dante pushed his shirt between Nero's legs, attempting to clean him up in a way that was just so Dante that he let a small laugh escape his lips; Dante instantly looking at him with a relieved smile on his face.

"Jeez kid, I really thought I'd messed up then," Dante said under his breath, letting out a genuine sigh of relief, the kind of noise Dante tended to make when he almost got finished off by a monster he had assumed was dead. 

"I mean, you just fucked me, old man," Nero replied, reaching out and holding onto the sofa as Dante gently rubbed his thighs; his touch so tender that Nero found himself blushing, feeling more flustered by this aftercare than the act they had just done. "I think that's pretty messed up."

He watched Dante shrug, watched as he let the t-shirt fall from his hand before he moved to just sit next to Nero. 

"Yeah, maybe. Probably," Dante murmured, sliding his arm around Nero and pulling him close. Did Dante sense that Nero wanted to run away and hide right now? That he wanted to disappear the more and more it sunk into him that he had just let Dante fuck him senseless, the feeling of Dante's fluids seeping out; the constant throb in his ass making sure he remembered what had just happened. 

Nero had so much he wanted to say, but nothing would come out.

Instead, he just shifted, leaning into Dante and inhaling deeply, Dante's scent so comforting, even if he was a sweaty mess. This wasn't the first time he'd found himself seeking comfort in Dante's scent, often finding a reason to be close to him after battles; after training. 

But right now, Dante was letting him do what he wanted. Just being able to slide his arms around Dante and feel his flesh; feel his hard muscle, rough skin… It was grounding, and as he moved his hand to Dante's stomach, he felt so thankful that he could just experience another man's body without shame. 

Well, without the shame that it was a man.

It was still Dante, and he knew he shouldn't have wanted this from him, but the pull was unreal. 

"Dante…" He started, coughing a little as he let his right hand fall to Dante's thigh, the skin having returned to normal but it still felt strange; intense. 

What was he supposed to say right now? Was he supposed to thank Dante? Be mad at him? 

He let his gaze fall to Dante's crotch, his eyes fixated on his large, soft cock. That had been inside him; that whole fucking thing.

"Ugh," he grumbled, turning to hide his face in Dante's bare chest, and he realised how intimate it felt just being pressed against him, both of them still basking in the afterglow. 

He didn't think he could ever feel this comfortable around another man, especially not after letting him do _that_ to him. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Dante asked in a softer voice; a soothing voice and Nero shrugged. 

"Kinda want to sleep," Nero whispered, feeling as small as his voice was. 

He heard Dante pause; heard him stop himself from talking before he finally spoke. "You maybe want to come to my room?" He asked, his voice seeming nervous, which was a first for Nero, to hear Dante lack his usual confidence. 

Was he worried he had ruined things? Worried Nero thought Dante had taken advantage?

"Your room is nasty," he decided on saying after a moment, a warmth spreading over his cheeks as he heard Dante laugh. 

"Nastier than the sofa? I mean, kid, the shit I’ve done on that…" 

Nero shot his gaze up, unable to stop himself from glaring at Dante. "Seriously? You're gonna gloat? That's really the tone you want to set right now?" He asked, shocking himself that he was able to speak like this to Dante after what had just happened between them. He thought the dynamic would have changed; shifted for better or worse, but everything felt strangely normal. 

He didn’t think he would ever feel _normal_. 

Particularly not after he'd let Dante fuck him so thoroughly that he still felt a deep satisfaction inside him; his balls still aching and he was sure his dick was still twitching, the smallest brush against him enough to make him want to moan. 

"That's not a no," Dante said with a smirk, looking down at Nero and he felt so incredibly overwhelmed as Dante placed a hand under his chin, his thumb brushing over his now reddened lips. He hadn't been kissed so much; never so passionately, and the stubble had done its work. 

"I'm gonna be honest with you," he whispered as he looked down at Dante's thumb before he smiled. "I don't think I can walk."

Dante let out another laugh; a noise that was enough to make Nero's stomach jump; his heart aching as Dante's eyes scrunched up, crows feets crinkling at the corners and he wondered if Dante could tell how he felt about him; whether he would have to say it now.

Nero didn't think he could handle that.

But instead of expecting anything more from Nero, Dante simply leaned down and pressed their lips together in a simple, tender kiss. "We can just stay here for a while and maybe watch some more monster trucks," he mumbled against Nero's lips, and Nero just sighed deeply, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Now _that_ was something he could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna keep up with my writing, feel free to follow me [here](https://twitter.com/tordarroch_).


End file.
